


Butterfly Kisses

by GuiltyRed



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, spoilery for DoC; brother-on-brother frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the events of DoC, the two brothers seek comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Butterfly Kisses  
> Rating: NC17  
> Warnings: spoilery for DoC; brother-on-brother frottage  
> Word count: 560  
> Summary: Before the events of DoC, the two brothers seek comfort in each other.  
> Prompt: Weiss/Nero: Breaking Bonds

“I would see you without your gear.”

Nero stiffens, the mechanical wings flexing. “Weiss?”

Weiss smiles and regards his brother warmly. “I know we don’t have much time, whichever way this all turns out. I would like to see if you look the way I’ve dreamed you.”

“Brother, I…” Nero half-closes his eyes, unable to meet that hopeful gaze. “Does it matter so much, now?”

Gentle fingers touch the bare skin of Nero’s cheek as though comparing to a memory. “We will be free, Nero. We will be together. I don’t know if we’ll have to die first. So yes, it matters. I would tear this mask off, if I didn’t think it would hurt you. The wings too. I want to hold my brother, not the prison he’s been living in.”

Nero leans into that touch as unexpected tears glue his eyelashes together. “What will I be, without my prison?” he whispers.

“You’ll be free.”

“But you’ll –”

Weiss silences his brother with a kiss. Even with the mask between them, the suddenness of it startles Nero and buys Weiss a little time to think of what to say. He reaches up and unfastens the straps binding Nero’s arms, coaxing his brother into a real, human embrace. “I’ll do,” he whispers, tasting Nero’s hair, “what I must do. So will you. And when it’s done…”

“Oh, Weiss.” Nero holds onto him with all his strength; steel wings answer his muscles and arch forward as if to shield them both.

“I can feel your heartbeat,” Weiss murmurs, breath tickling Nero’s ear.

Nero presses closer, his body shivering within the containment suit. He buries his face in his brother’s hair and nuzzles, thrilling at the feel of it against the bare skin of his nose.

Weiss shifts his stance, presses a leg between Nero’s thighs. “One time. For luck.”

His cock already painfully stiff, Nero moans and grinds against his brother’s leg. He feels Weiss rubbing against his own thigh, hesitant and without rhythm. Nero turns his face toward his brother’s neck and lets his long eyelashes flicker kisses his mouth cannot deliver.

Weiss sighs and thrusts more deliberately.

The two move in silence for several moments, intent on climax. As Weiss feels that sensation of control sliding out of the realm of possibility, he growls in his brother’s ear, “Next time, I’m having you, Nero. Long and slow, and –” He stops speaking, coming so hard his words merge into a single gasp.

“Weiss!” Nero’s back arches as his cock spasms, the tightness of his restraint gear heightening sensation until his vision shatters into white-hot sparks.

As soon as he is able, Weiss kisses every bit of bare skin he can find, letting his brother drift back down as slowly as possible. He discovers a spot just above the chin, right below the edge of the mask, that draws a soft purr from Nero’s throat. It’s as close to kissing Nero’s lips as Weiss can reach, so he lingers there.

“I love you, Weiss,” Nero whispers, his voice rough.

“I love you, Nero.” Weiss meets his brother’s gaze, and nods. “I will buy your freedom, brother. I willingly accept the cost.”

Nero raises his hands to his brother’s face, holds him for several moments as though burning the image in his memory. “And I, yours, my brother. And I, yours.”


End file.
